Went ACourting
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: What happens when different yu yu characters go a-courting. First chapter is SHONEN AI! more will be coming up later.
1. Kurama Went a Courting

Well, I couldn't resist doing this. Mostly because the song has been stuck in my head for a while and then I had a strange dream...

Hiei: Get on with it already!

Fine! I'd say something else, Hiei, but they put bleach on the table just as I was laughing really hard!

Yusuke: Um...

Anyways... Kurama, do the disclaimer.

Kurama: Aseret does not own yu yu hakusho in any form or way, nor does she own the song Froggy Went A-Courting.

Now, on to the story! I'll be adding more later.

_**Kurama Went A-Courting**_

Kurama went a-courting and he did ride, uh huh.  
Kurama went a-courting and he did ride,  
With his rose whip by his side, uh huh.

He rode 'til he came to little Hiei's den, uh huh.  
He rode 'til he came to little Hiei's den,  
And he said, "Hiei, are you within?" uh huh.

"Oh, yes sir, here I sit and sharpen my katana." Uh huh.  
"Oh, yes sir, here I sit and sharpen my katana  
With my long spiky hair and my Jagan eye," uh huh.

So he took little Hiei on his knee, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh.  
So he took little Hiei on his knee,  
And he said, "Hiei, will you marry me?" uh huh.

"Oh, not without Sister Yukina's consent," uh huh.  
"Oh, not without Sister Yukina's consent,  
Oh, I wouldn't marry the president." Uh huh.

So Sister Yukina came riding home, uh huh.  
So Sister Yukina came riding home,  
Saying, "Who's been here since I've gone?" uh huh.

"Oh, a nice young kitsune, he has been here," uh huh.  
"Oh, a nice young kitsune, he has been here,  
And he wanted me to be his dear," uh huh.

So Sister Yukina gave her consent, uh huh.  
So Sister Yukina gave her consent,  
And they were married, and away they went, uh huh.

Where shall the wedding supper be? Uh huh.  
Where shall the wedding supper be?  
Away down yonder in a hollow tree, uh huh.

The first that came was Master Genkai, uh huh.  
The first that came was Master Genkai,  
And she danced a jig with the dimwit, uh huh.

The next that came was Kuwabara, uh huh  
The next that came was Kuwabara,  
And the old boy ate so much that it made him sick, uh huh.

They had to send for the grim reaper Botan, uh huh.  
They had to send for the grim reaper Botan,  
And Botan thought Kuwabara's gonna die, uh huh.

The spoon and bowl are on the shelf, uh huh.  
The spoon and bowl are on the shelf,  
And if you want any more you can sing her yourself, uh huh.

* * *

So, whatcha think? Leave a review for me, pwease? 

Hiei: What the hell was that!

Kuwabara and Yusuke/laughing at Kurama and Hiei/

Don't laugh just yet guys, Kuwabara and Yukina are next!

Kuwabara: What!

Heh heh heh. Till next time! Ja Ne!


	2. Kuwabara Went a Courting

Well, here I am again. This is the next chapter. This time, it's Kuwabara and Yukina.Thanks to those who reviewed (which by the way were few!). Anything you'd like to say to the readers, Hiei?

Hiei/glares evily at Aseret/

Um... are you still mad about the last chapter? Well this chapter, you can laugh at Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: Hey!

Disclaimer time! I don't own anything yyh related except merchandise, a lot of merchandise. I'd like to own Kurama and Hiei though...

Hiei: You can not have me, ningen!

Before the story begins, for those of you who don't know the song, e-mail me and ask me to give you a link some sites with the real lyrics on it. Now on to the story!

**Kuwabara Went a Courting**

Kuwabara went a courting in a heated ride  
Kuwabara went a courting and he did right  
Kuwabara went a courting on a little white horse  
Spirit sword by his side

He went down to Miss Yukina's door  
He went down to Miss Yukina's door  
He went down to Miss Yukina's door  
Where he had been many times before

Then he took Miss Yukina upon his knee  
And then he took Miss Yukina upon his knee  
Yes, he took Miss Yukina upon his knee  
And he asked, "Miss Yukina, will you marry me?"

"Without Big Brother Hiei's consent  
I'm afraid without Big Brother Hiei's consent  
Oh, no, without Big Brother Hiei's consent  
I would not marry the president"

Then Big Brother Hiei laughed and clutched his small side  
Yes, then Big Brother Hiei laughed and clutched his small side  
Big Brother Hiei laughed and clutched his small side  
To think he'd allow her to be the ningen's bride

Then Kurama stepped in and said, "Where will the wedding breakfast be?  
Oh, where will the wedding breakfast be?  
Where will the wedding breakfast be?  
Way down yonder in that hollow tree?"

The demons did hoot and Botan, she sang  
The demons did hoot and Botan, she sang  
And the demons did hoot and Botan, she sang  
Through the woods the music rang

And they all went sailing across the lake  
And they all went sailing across the lake  
And they all went sailing across the lake  
And they were attacked b a big fat demon snake

There's bread and cheese upon the shelf  
There's bread and cheese upon the shelf  
There's bread and cheese upon the shelf  
If you want anymore you can sing it yourself

* * *

How'd you like it?

Yusuke/on floor laughing really hard/

Don't laugh just yet, Yusuke, your next.

Yusuke: What!

Kuwabara: Ha, Urameshi!

Well, RR, please? it's not that hard. Well, mabye for some, but that's not the point...


End file.
